


Шифры

by Sangrill



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Reboot Fic, tall!Illya, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три взаимосвязанных эпизода, в которых у каждого обнаруживаются ранее скрытые грани.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592286) by [Alex51324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex51324/pseuds/Alex51324). 



Стол и поверхность пола вокруг Наполеона были усеяны скомканными листками с перечеркнутыми попытками расшифровать сообщение. Стащить портфель фон Волоконского, сфотографировать коммюнике и вернуть все на место незамеченным он посчитал наиболее сложной частью; как оказалось, то были цветочки. Большевик, развалившись на гостиничной постели, почитывал газетку и ел жареную картошку из бумажного пакета. Наполеону картина навевала мысль о припавшем к кормушке быке. Бессильно застонав, Наполеон взъерошил волосы.  
Восхитительно, теперь придется укладывать заново.  
\- Не выходит, ковбой?  
\- Почти получилось, - заявил Наполеон.  
С раздраженным вздохом великан-русский поднялся с кровати. Отобрав у Наполеона блокнот, он произнес:  
\- Ты еще не понял, что это квадрат Полибия? А вроде говорил, что знаешь, что делаешь.  
\- Это не он, - возразил Наполеон. – Его я попробовал одним из первых.  
\- Квадрат Полибия со сдвигом и ключом, - он бросил блокнот и взял фотографию. – Производство продвигается по графику. Будем готовы к запуску в течение трех-пяти дней. Предлагаем пробный пуск 28 августа, возможная цель… Дальше идут координаты, пока не смог расшифровать.  
Наполеон в изумлении поднял на него глаза.  
\- Увидел код, когда проявлял пленку.  
\- И просто… расшифровал в уме?  
Единственным ответом ему был лишенный эмоций взгляд, казавшийся Наполеону – до сего момента – особенно тупым.  
Наполеон покачал головой.  
\- Выходит, у тебя все-таки есть что-то кроме симпатичной мордашки, а, большевик?  
\- Для шпиона ты не очень наблюдателен, ковбой, - Илья протянул ему газету. – Иди причешись, я с этим закончу.

Шурша пакетом в поисках очередной порции, Илья взглянул на Соло. Как только снимок закодированного коммюнике просох, Соло прибрал к рукам его, единственные стол и стул в комнате и блокнот, привычно хвастливо заявив, что дешифровка - «мой конек, большевик».  
Илья предоставил ему развлекаться. Когда ранее Соло и Габи ходили ужинать, он сидел в ванной, проявляя фотографии, и был голоден.  
Кроме того, он привык оказываться в стороне, когда выполнение задания предполагает использование скорее мозгов, чем грубой силы. Он прихватил местную газету – по-португальски он не понимал, но немного знал испанский и подумал, что разберется.  
По большей части получалось, но трудновато было сосредоточиться на тексте: зашифрованное сообщение стояло перед глазами. Это была последовательность цифр – явно шифр простой замены. Однако распределение цифр не соответствовало английскому или любому другому знакомому Илье языку, так что, должно быть, шифр со сдвигом.  
Не было ни одной цифры больше 6. Квадрат Полибия? Вызвав код в памяти, он проверил количество цифр в каждой строке. Одинаковое. Используй ОН квадрат Полибия, сделал бы длины строк неравными, чтобы скрыть последовательность, но они вполне могли не подумать об этом.  
Забавы ради он попытался прочитать первую строку по обычному квадрату Полибия: 361213261422131141422213.  
Так получится… Р-Б-В-К-Г-Ж-В-А-С-Т-Ж-В. Бессмыслица. Попробовал снова, перемещая строки – начав с Е в точке 11, а А переместив вниз, на 61, и так далее. Опять бессмыслица.  
Возможно, сдвиги внутри строк… но ключ членам группировки было бы проще запомнить, а посторонним – труднее подобрать. Попробовал название города и имя дочери лидера Вертикали.  
Хмуря брови, Илья задумчиво жевал очередной кусок. Случайный ключ был бы оптимален, но эти люди любили драму; они выбрали бы что-то, имеющее для них особое значение. Слово «Вертикаль» было чуть длинновато, но он все равно попробовал – безрезультатно. Но было кое-что еще…  
Точно, Габи слышала, как один из мужчин говорил о звонке в «центр дрозда». Они посчитали это зашифрованным названием какого-то места – возможно, называемого так из-за обитающей рядом живности, - но, быть может, это было не так.  
Вставив слово «Дрозд» в первую строку квадрата Полибия, Илья получил П-Р-О-И-З-В-О-Д-С-Т-В-О-И-Ю-Я-А-Ы-А…  
Строчка было слишком длинна, чтобы оказаться совпадением; первым словом должно было быть «производство», после чего следовал сдвиг в шифре. Вертикаль как раз разрабатывала какое-то химическое оружие.  
Он попробовал сдвиг на одну строку квадрата после слова «производство», и понял, что добился успеха с первой же попытки, когда расшифрованные буквы сложились в П-Р-О-Д-В-И-Г-А-Е-Т-С-Я.  
Илья предположил наличие сдвига строки после каждого слова, но при этом сообщение быстро вновь превратилось в белиберду. Он попытался вновь и обнаружил, что на самом деле сдвиг происходил каждые двенадцать букв, даже если приходился на середину слова. Довольно умно.  
В следующий раз он застрял только после словосочетания «возможная цель». Дальше должно было быть какое-то указание на место, но что Илья ни пробовал, никак не получалось превратить код в название города, страны, ориентира на местности или чего-нибудь еще.  
Наверняка зашифрованные координаты. Но это была все та же последовательность двузначных чисел, где не встречались цифры больше 6. Существовал ли способ использовать квадрат Полибия для кодирования цифр? Случись Илье придумывать самому, он просто заполнил бы квадрат повторяющимися цифрами от 0 до 9, так чтобы 0 можно было записать как 11, 25, 43 или 61. Чтобы усложнить задачу посторонним, можно было бы вначале вставить ключевое число, как слово в обычном квадрате Полибия. Быть может, текущий год или год революции…  
Этим его способности и исчерпывались. Последовательность координат могла быть практически какой угодно, так что не было возможности проверить, на верном ли он пути.  
Ему стало интересно, как далеко продвинулся Соло. Он считал себя умнее Ильи – впрочем, такого мнения придерживались практически все. У бывших коллег наиболее лестной кличкой для Ильи было «Бык». Он не меньше всех остальных удивился, когда его выбрали на роль жениха Габи во время первой совместной операции. Не потому, что он считал себя не способным при желании привлечь внимание красивой женщины, скорее потому, что его начальники в КГБ в большинстве своем полагали его слишком тупым, чтобы играть роль, не говоря уже о роли человека из ИНТЕЛЛИГЕНЦИИ. Они сходились с дядей Габи во мнении о том, что он лучше годился для строительства стен, чем для их проектирования.  
Он подумал, что в этой новой организации, быть может, будет иначе, но на протяжении последней пары недель ему в основном доставалась роль громилы. Или лестницы, как в тот раз, когда Габи нужно было перемахнуть через двенадцатифутовую стену.   
Сидевший за столом Соло застонал и запустил руку в раздражающе идеальную шевелюру.  
\- Не выходит, ковбой?  
\- Почти получилось, - заявил Соло.  
Было похоже на ложь, но так обычно казалось каждый раз, когда Соло открывал рот и хоть что-нибудь говорил. Поднявшись, Илья подошел и взял блокнот, с которым работал Соло. Взглянув на него и усыпавшие пол выдранные страницы, он не увидел ничего, кроме тарабарщины и следов раздраженно черкавшей ручки.   
\- Ты еще не понял, что это квадрат Полибия? А вроде говорил, что знаешь, что делаешь.  
\- Это не он, - тон Соло был близок к снисходительному. – Его я попробовал одним из первых.  
\- Квадрат Полибия со сдвигом и ключом, - сообщил Илья. Он протянул блокнот обратно и поднял со стола фотографию, проверяя, верно ли все помнил. - Производство продвигается по графику. Будем готовы к запуску в течение трех-пяти дней. Предлагаем пробный пуск 28 августа, возможная цель… Дальше идут координаты, пока не смог расшифровать.  
Соло, изумленно приоткрыв рот, поднял на него взгляд.  
Подумав, что вполне могут последовать обвинения в связи с преступниками, Илья напомнил:  
\- Увидел код, когда проявлял пленку.  
\- И просто… расшифровал в уме.  
У Ильи была прекрасная зрительная память, но этого он не сказал – не был уверен, что Соло так уж обязательно знать.  
Соло покачал головой.  
\- Выходит, у тебя все-таки есть что-то кроме симпатичной мордашки, а, большевик?  
Илья почувствовал, как чуть дрогнули губы, и быстро подавил улыбку. Отнюдь не впервые за всю карьеру его вынудили показать, что между ушей у него не одна только сплошная кость, но он привык к тому, что все вечно списывали на удачу или случайное совпадение.  
\- Для шпиона ты не очень наблюдателен, ковбой, - Илья протянул Соло газету, пускай язык попрактикует. – Иди причешись, я с этим закончу.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Большевик?  
Илья поднял взгляд от карт и увидел стоящего в дверях с тарелкой Соло.  
\- Поесть тебе принес, - пояснил Соло.  
\- Это… подозрительно любезно с твоей стороны, - ответил Илья, принимая тарелку. Он остался в номере, чтобы попытаться вычислить следующую цель Вертикали, основываясь на тексте частично перехваченной людьми Уэйверли радиопередачи, когда остальные спустились в бар. Он собирался пойти поесть попозже.  
\- Кухня закрывалась, - объяснил Соло.  
Было уже так поздно? Он взглянул на часы.  
\- Уже за полночь, - подтвердил Соло.  
Тут объявилась и Габи с пивными бутылками в руках. Поскольку для целей текущей операции она не приходилась никому невестой, у нее был отдельный номер на другом этаже приличия ради, но в их номере она проводила времени больше, чем в собственном. Она протянула одну из бутылок Соло, но тот отмахнулся, направившись к ранее оставленному на письменном столе скотчу.  
Нисколько не огорченная, она помахала бутылкой в направлении Ильи.  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
Усевшись на одной из кроватей, - кровати Соло, не то чтобы Илья обратил внимание – она заметила:  
\- Ты единственный непьющий из знакомых мне русских.  
\- Я не непьющий, - возразил он, - просто не пью.  
Соло склонил голову набок, словно озадаченный пес:  
\- А по-русски это звучало бы осмысленно?  
Илья вздохнул и попробовал по-другому:  
\- Я имею в виду, не то чтобы я вообще не пил, просто не пью прямо сейчас.  
\- А также на протяжении последних… скольки? Шести недель? – уточнила она.  
\- Почти семи, - сообщил Соло.  
\- Ладно. Если для вас это так важно, я выпью пива.  
Она вскочила с кровати и преподнесла ему бутылку. Илья аккуратно свернул карты и отложил их в сторонку. Он сделал большой глоток и откусил кусок сэндвича – на вкус тот оказался лучше, чем на вид, не считая избытка кетчупа.   
\- Надо было мне спуститься. Понадобится карта большего масштаба, чтобы чего-то добиться.  
Смог бы хоть сам выбрать себе сэндвич.  
\- Придется сходить утром, - сказала Габи.  
\- Ну не знаю, ковбой мог бы вломиться в офис туристического агентства.  
Соло чуть резче необходимого поставил стакан на стол. Илья вскинул голову на звук.  
\- Знаешь, не понимаю, почему обязательно вечно бросать камни в мой огород на эту тему.  
\- Я думал, ты гордишься своими воровскими навыками, - удивился Илья, ведь так и было. Он определенно не был согласен с тем, что таким вообще можно гордиться, но Соло-то, кажется, ни единого шанса похвастаться не упускал.  
\- Пусть даже и так, у тебя при этом такой ТОН, - возмутился Соло. – И, знаешь, не пытаюсь что-то плохое сказать о твоем отце – меня позвоночник и внутри тела вполне устраивает – но это кажется чуточку лицемерным. Обворовывать СССР можно, а нацистов – нет?  
Вот поэтому он и не пил. Требовалось больше пары глотков пива, чтобы он начал болтать на небезопасные темы… но при заселении они тщательно обыскали номер на предмет жучков, и он с тех пор не выходил.   
\- Мой отец не был вором, - рыкнул он. Сказал ли он это вслух хоть раз за всю свою жизнь? Даже в собственных мыслях разве только шепнул.  
Последовало продолжительное молчание; Илья поднял глаза и обнаружил сомнение на лице Соло.  
\- Не был? – спросил Соло.  
\- Может, он и принял пару взяток, - допустил Илья, - в Союзе любой на таком уровне берет. Но он был не хуже любого другого, даже лучше многих. Сталину он разонравился - отправили на Колыму. Это не было редкостью.  
Заговорила Габи:  
\- Во время войны он целые семьи этнических немцев в лагеря отправлял. В смысле, Сталин. Не отец Ильи, - она бросила взгляд на Илью. – И так все еще бывает, по крайней мере, в восточной Германии. Целые семьи забирают за написанный на стене призыв или распространение листовок.  
\- Я не говорю, что это не преступление, - произнес Илья. Это был другой разговор. – Кража государственного имущества приравнивается к измене. Если бы он действительно украл, его бы РАССТРЕЛЯЛИ, а вот НАС уже отправили бы в лагерь. Нас с мамой. Дать всего лишь десять лет – все равно, что признать невиновным.  
Он покачал головой.  
\- Все в КГБ это знают, но отказываются раскопать дело и реабилитировать его: может, через пару месяцев, может, после съезда КПСС, может, в следующем году. Думают, это меня МОТИВИРУЕТ или что-то вроде того. А пока все ждут, что я буду отдавать честь и говорить, что да, мой отец – враг народа, и как щедро со стороны партии позволить мне искупить его грехи, - он допил остатки пива и поставил бутылку на стол скорее с хрустом, чем со звоном.  
\- И вот ты, - сказал он Соло, - ты, действительно воровавший, пьешь скотч и разгуливаешь в костюмах за сотню долларов…  
\- За две сотни, - поправил Соло. Илья подозревал, что он это рефлекторно. – Не то… чтобы это имело значение.  
\- …а мой отец, который не воровал, подох от голода, валя лес в Сибири. Да, мне обидно. А кому бы не было?  
Габи подошла поближе и утешающе положила руку на плечо. Илья поднял взгляд – когда он сидел, а она стояла, они были почти одного роста – и благодарно улыбнулся.   
\- Почему, - начала она и помедлила с продолжением. – То есть если могу спросить. Почему же ты на них работаешь?  
\- Потому же, почему моя мать была так «популярна» среди элиты партии после ареста отца. Чтобы защитить нас. В домах детей врагов народа… не очень хорошо. Она делала то, что должна была, чтобы мы не попали в ГУЛАГ, чтобы у меня было, что надеть и что поесть. И когда один из ее – называйте как хотите – выбил мне место в школе КГБ? – он пожал плечами. – Отказ выглядел бы неблагодарно и подозрительно. К тому же, с черной меткой я ни за что не попал бы в старшую школу, не говоря уже об университете. Мне было четырнадцать; я мог либо принять эту щедро предоставленную возможность, либо пойти по распределению на неквалифицированную работу в каком-нибудь колхозе или на заводе у черта на рогах, может, даже в Сибири, если повезет.

Габи удивилась, когда Наполеон упомянул отца Ильи, а мебель осталась стоять на своих местах. В последнее время они начали лучше ладить между собой, но все, что связано с родителями, было для Ильи надежным раздражителем, и Габи не стыдилась признаться: вспыльчивость Ильи ее по-настоящему пугала. Иногда он был очень мил, но все остальное время она была рада тому, что у них так ничего и не получилось. Она достаточно повидала в войну и после нее, чтобы не питать романтических иллюзий о том, как могла бы укротить его демонов одной лишь силой любящего чистого сердца.  
Ну, а еще он был из КГБ. Она знала, что третий рейх был хуже, но Советы были не слишком нежны.  
Еще сильнее она удивилась, когда Илья едва слышно выдавил: «Мой отец не был вором». Разумеется, она понимала, что это было весьма вероятно, и что Илья должен знать, но чтобы построить карьеру в КГБ, он, должно быть, похоронил это знание глубоко-глубоко и никогда не вспоминал.  
Она-то знала, какого самоуничижения требуют, прежде чем простить наличие такого отца.  
\- Может, он и принял пару взяток, - допустил Илья, - в Союзе любой на таком уровне берет. Но он был не хуже любого другого, даже лучше многих. Сталину он разонравился - отправили на Колыму. Это не было редкостью.  
Он был целиком и полностью прав – ее удивляло, что Советы умудрились построить свою стену, не «потеряв» все кирпичи по дороге в Берлин. Ничто не могло пройти через руки русского и не лишиться маленького кусочка.   
\- Во время войны он целые семьи этнических немцев в лагеря отправлял, - сказала она Наполеону. - В смысле, Сталин. Не отец Ильи.  
Она бросила взгляд на Илью:  
– И так все еще бывает, по крайней мере, в восточной Германии. Целые семьи забирают за написанный на стене призыв или распространение листовок.  
Он должен был знать; не могло быть такого, чтобы агент КГБ и не знал.  
\- Я не говорю, что это не преступление, - произнес Илья, взглянув на нее, прежде чем вернуть свое внимание Наполеону и объяснить, каким образом относительная мягкость приговора и то, что семью не тронули, доказывали невиновность.  
\- И вот ты, - с иронией сказал он Наполеону, - ты, действительно воровавший, пьешь скотч и разгуливаешь в костюмах за сотню долларов, а мой отец, который не воровал, подох от голода, валя лес в Сибири. Да, мне обидно. А кому бы не было?  
И это она тоже знала. Знала, как возмущали ее люди, сотрудничавшие с нацистским режимом так же, а то и больше, чем ее отец, и при этом разгуливавшие на свободе и даже занимавшие прежние свои должности, в то время как ее отца вынудили сбежать.  
Илья был из КГБ, но и сам пострадал от этого железного кулака. Поднявшись, она тихонько подошла и встала рядом, положив руку ему на плечо. Он отвергал любые проявления сочувствия или привязанности, если замечал, но в данный момент был достаточно сосредоточен на Соло, чтобы не обратить внимания.  
\- Почему, - начала она и помедлила с продолжением. И так уже он рассказал им то, о чем, должно быть, не говорил никому; справедливо ли выпытывать подробности? Но она ведь не из праздного любопытства; его ответ был для нее так важен. – То есть если могу спросить. Почему же ты на них работаешь?  
Ответил он не задумываясь, вновь удивив ее.  
\- Потому же, почему моя мать была так «популярна» среди элиты партии после ареста отца, - слова определенно были обращены к Наполеону; она не совсем понимала, о чем это он, но догадаться было нетрудно. - Чтобы защитить нас.   
Потому же, почему ее отец сотрудничал с нацистами. Илья начал объяснять, но Габи в подробностях не нуждалась. Наполеон явно не понимал. Как американец, он, возможно, НЕ МОГ понять. Уже почти век они не воевали на своей территории - их с Ильей страны пережили две войны за два поколения. В его стране у власти НИКОГДА не оказывались диктаторы - она повидала уже двоих.  
Илья продолжал:  
\- К тому же, с черной меткой я ни за что не попал бы в старшую школу, не говоря уже об университете. Мне было четырнадцать; я мог либо принять эту щедро предоставленную возможность, либо пойти по распределению на неквалифицированную работу в каком-нибудь колхозе или на заводе у черта на рогах, может, даже в Сибири, если повезет.  
Наполеон выглядел озадаченным, словно никак не мог взять в толк, как поступки чьего-то отца могут повлиять на возможность ходить в школу.  
\- Я когда-то мечтала стать инженером, - сказала Габи. – У меня были мягкосердечные учителя, они пытались ненавязчиво заставить меня передумать. Думала, это потому, что я девушка. Тете пришлось растолковать мне, что в университетах мест для детей военных преступников нет.  
Илья перевел на нее взгляд, словно увидел впервые за весь разговор – до сего момента она, казалось, просто обозначала вопросы, которые следовало разъяснить для Соло.  
\- В моем случае это была математика. Подумал, что уж там-то никакой идеологии, так, быть может… но не вышло.  
\- И вот ты стал большим злым парнем из КГБ, а я – маленькой девчонкой из автомастерской, - резюмировала Габи. – Предлагаю основать закрытый клуб.  
\- Неплохая идея.  
Наполеон прочистил горло – точно, на него ведь уже тридцать секунд не обращали внимания:  
\- Я тоже не был в колледже.  
Илья и Габи переглянулись.  
\- Почему же? – нарочито терпеливо поинтересовался Илья.  
\- Ну, из-за денег. Родители не могли себе позволить… после армии мог бы пойти за государственный счет, но… ну, вы в курсе, что потом было.  
\- Не уверены, что решение встать на путь преступлений дает вам право на вступление в клуб, - заявил Илья.  
\- Мы рассмотрим вашу заявку и свяжемся с вами, - добавила Габи.


	3. Chapter 3

Подойдя к Соло, Илья взглянул на картину, которой тот любовался – натюрморт с бутылкой из синего стекла в центре композиции – и, не повернув головы, сообщил:  
\- Габи говорит, что мы будем готовы выдвигаться через час.  
Первые несколько недель его сильно беспокоила склонность Соло наведываться в ближайший музей, когда у них появлялось свободное время. Роспуск этой новой команды АНКЛ для Ильи означал бы позорное возвращение в СССР, и скорейшим способом разрушить команду было бы, если бы Соло застукали за планированием кражи.  
Однако на сегодняшний день Илья был практически уверен в том, что ковбой ничего такого делать не собирался. Он начинал подозревать, что тому просто нравится искусство.  
Отворачиваясь от картины, Соло сказал:  
\- Если тебе интересно, нет, красть ее я не собирался.  
Идя к выходу бок о бок с Соло, Илья ответил:  
\- Да я так и не думал.  
\- Я ее уже украл.  
Илья оступился от неожиданности.  
\- Ее вернули в этот музей после того, как меня поймали, - пояснил Соло.  
\- И ты пришел ее навестить?  
Соло пожал плечами.  
\- Она мне всегда нравилась. Она была… ну, мое подразделение, после войны нас отправили в эту усадьбу, в которой был штаб нацистов во время оккупации Франции. Знаешь, больших шишек. Она просто ломилась от награбленного. Это были не только предметы искусства – драгоценности, автомобили, полный погреб вина… все, что только можно представить, со всей Европы. Мы составляли описи. Я нашел ту картину – ее сунули в ящик со множеством других – и ненадолго повесил в своей комнате. Это… вообще-то не разрешалось, но так все равно все делали. Катались на нацистских машинах, одевали девочек в нацистские меха и украшения, выпивали немного вина, выкуривали пару сигар… все мы были самыми простыми парнями, но какое-то время смогли пожить, как короли.  
Илья подумал о том, что сталось с королями во Франции и других странах. О квартире, в которой они жили, пока отец еще был в партийном руководстве. О шубе и драгоценностях матери, проданных, чтобы купить ему учебники и нормальные ботинки.  
\- Всем это капельку голову вскружило. Не то чтобы я пытался оправдаться, - добавил Соло, - но все это казалось таким большим «выкусите» в адрес нацистов. Когда мы обращались с их крадеными сокровищами, как со своей собственностью. Некоторое время спустя у меня в комнате была неплохая коллекция – не самое дорогое, просто то, что мне нравилось. Это было хорошей темой для разговора с девушкой: «О, любишь искусство? Хочешь, покажу мою галерею». Когда придет время, я собирался все это описать, как положено, и вернуть на место – не запихнешь же все в чемодан и не заберешь домой.  
\- А потом одна девочка… Анжелика… сказала, что ее дядя собирает предметы искусства и хорошо заплатит, если смогу что-нибудь пронести. Он хотел… - Соло ненадолго задумался, - картину Гольбейна, почти уверен. Так уж вышло, что у меня одна такая была.  
\- И ты ее продал.  
\- Продал, - согласился Соло. – И он знал еще одного коллекционера, желавшего заполнить пробел… а тот – еще кого-то… а тот – еще одного… Я начал получать «заказы», как я это называл, на то, чего в усадьбе не было, тогда я выспрашивал в других подразделениях вроде нашего… и все это как-то так раскрутилось. К моменту окончания службы я знал свое дело. Думал наняться к настоящему торговцу, но не имел опыта, о котором можно было рассказать, и, если уж начистоту, заработок и рядом не стоял. Так что я просто продолжил.  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- Интересно, какой стала бы моя жизнь, не полюбись мне так та самая первая картина?  
Они вышли за двери музея и замолкли. История Соло не делала его честным человеком – нацисты изначально украли все те вещи, и просто потому, что законных владельцев убили, принадлежать Соло они не стали. Но картина, что стала для него первым искушением, была такой маленькой и невзрачной, да и Илье она тоже понравилась.  
Вот так чудеса, у них с ковбоем нашлось что-то общее.  
Художественное образование, полученное Ильей, начиналось с соцреалистов, на них же и заканчивалось, так что бессмысленно было и пытаться сказать о ней то-то умное. Он чуть не решил вообще промолчать вместо того, чтобы выставлять себя невеждой.  
\- Синий цвет мне понравился.  
Соло взглянул на него и улыбнулся. Получилось неискренне, куда менее убедительно, чем прочие улыбки Соло, и Илья подумал, что эта, быть может, настоящая.   
\- Мне тоже.

Наполеон ни капли не удивился, когда большевик встал рядом и стал рассматривать ту же картину, что и он, несмотря на то, что Наполеон никому не сообщил, куда направится.  
И когда это привычка товарища по команде подбрасывать ему подслушивающие устройства и маячки перестала навевать жуть и начала вроде как… успокаивать. Вроде как если в ЦРУ вдруг решат отправить его доживать последние дни в какую-нибудь секретную тюрьму в банановой республике, кто-то заметит, и этому кому-то не будет плевать.  
Разумеется, он понимал, что ему просто-напросто не доверяют, но Наполеон полагал, что имеет полное право на любые фантазии, если от них становится легче жить.  
\- Габи говорит, что мы будем готовы выдвигаться через час, - не глядя на него, сообщил Курякин.  
Наполеон еще мгновение не сводил взгляда с картины, наслаждаясь каждой деталью и ожидая, не добавит ли Курякин еще что-нибудь.  
Очевидно, нет. Он отвернулся от полотна, и они направились к выходу.  
\- Если тебе интересно, нет, красть ее я не собирался.  
\- Да я так и не думал.  
Он произнес это так, словно читал Наполеона как открытую книгу; и все же, несмотря на вдруг ставший очевидным ум большевика, Наполеон знал, что в этой команде именно он лучше всего разбирался в людях. Для большего эффекта он сделал паузу и добавил:  
\- Я ее уже украл.  
Курякин натуральным образом споткнулся на ровном месте. Наскучит ли ему когда-нибудь выводить из равновесия мистера Сурового Русского Разведчика? Наполеон надеялся, что нет. Это означало бы, что ему и жить-то наскучило.  
Он подождал ровно столько, чтобы Курякин начал волноваться, и продолжил:  
\- Ее вернули в этот музей после того, как меня поймали.  
Краем глаза Наполеон видел, как Курякин доблестно пытается сделать вид, что с самого начала знал, о чем он.  
\- И ты пришел ее навестить?  
\- Она мне всегда нравилась.  
Он подумал, не стоит ли попробовать объяснить, как он стал вором. Он хотел, ну, или чувствовал, что должен, с того самого дня, когда Илья рассказал им, что его отца, как он считал, посадили по сфабрикованному обвинению. Илье разговор нелегко дался – это он знал бы, даже если бы позже Габи не поймала его в одиночестве, чтобы разжевать, что неосторожное обращение с данной информацией наверняка приведет к фатальным последствиям для Ильи, а также чтобы дать ему, Наполеону, пару-тройку поводов беспокоиться о судьбе своего позвоночника.  
Как бы то ни было, требовалась храбрость, чтобы сказать то, что сказал Илья. Храбрость и уйма доверия. Конечно, он пытался скрыть это, но в глубине души большевик верил в их команду.  
А раз уж большевик был – не без причин – самым убежденным параноиком среди них троих, Наполеону подумалось, не следует ли поверить и ему.  
\- Мое подразделение, после войны нас отправили в эту усадьбу, в которой был штаб нацистов… - Наполеон стал рассказывать об усадьбе, пытаясь подобрать слова и выразить то, насколько же это было невероятно, что так и вправду кто-то жил, что так бывало не только в кино. И всем это немного вскружило голову. Даже самые принципиальные, парни, которые даже сигареты из пайка из-под полы продавать не хотели, катались на автомобилях, пили вино, были словно мальчишки в кондитерской.  
\- Всем это капельку голову вскружило. Не то чтобы я пытался оправдаться… - он знал, что так это и звучит, что его история не годится для вступления в клуб Несправедливо Обвиненных Отцов. Он поступал так, как поступал, и с трудом находил в себе хоть каплю раскаяния по этому поводу, хоть и мог бы прямо сейчас перечислить все причины для этого. - Но все это казалось таким большим «выкусите» в адрес нацистов.  
Ему и в голову не приходила мысль о законных владельцах всех тех вещей, тех, у кого нацисты все это изначально украли.  
Дойдя до Анжелики и ее дяди, он помедлил перед тем, как сказать:   
\- …картину Гольбейна, почти уверен.  
Он совершенно точно помнил, что это был Гольбейн, но подумал, что Илья вполне может не отличать Гольбейна от Хольстейна, а Наполеону не хотелось его оттолкнуть.  
\- И ты ее продал, - бесстрастно произнес Илья.  
\- Продал, - подтвердил Наполеон. - – И он знал еще одного коллекционера, желавшего заполнить пробел… а тот – еще кого-то… а тот – еще одного…  
Поначалу он, казалось, поймал тигра за хвост: страшно боялся, что попадется, зато скучать уж точно не приходилось.  
Позже то, что он делал, стало больше походить на работу. До такой степени, что он СОВЕРШЕННО СЕРЬЕЗНО попытался наняться в галерею, но над ним лишь посмеялись и очень-очень вежливо проводили до выхода, когда все, что он мог сказать о своем опыте работы, было: «Видел много картин, когда служил в армии». Он попытался рассказать об усадьбе и своей личной коллекции, но они, похоже, подумали, что он это об открытках с девочками.  
И да, он мог бы пойти в колледж за государственный счет, выучиться истории искусств, добиться успеха в законном бизнесе. Или просто вернуться в сферу, где уже был восходящей звездой. Тогда выбор показался легким.  
Смущенно пожав плечами, он закончил:  
\- Интересно, какой стала бы моя жизнь, не полюбись мне так та самая первая картина?  
Некоторое время Курякин молчал, просто шел рядом с тем застывшим выражением лица, при взгляде на которое казалось, что он пытается сообразить, как одновременно переставлять ноги и дышать. Теперь Наполеону было известно, что это он глубоко задумался.  
В данном случае, вероятно, прикидывал, с чего начать тираду о том, какой Наполеон безнравственный дегенерат.  
Но все, что он в конце концов сказал, было:  
\- Синий цвет мне понравился.  
Соло потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, о чем он, - о синей бутылке с картины. Ему она тоже в свое время первой бросилась в глаза. Цвет был насыщенный и ясный; он и не знал, что такой бывает.  
Но что поразило Наполеона даже сильнее, чем то, что им понравилось одно и то же, - все-таки цвет был потрясающий, он с трудом представлял себе, как он может кому-то НЕ понравиться, - так это то, что Илья об этом СКАЗАЛ. Несмотря на отсутствие формального образования – и страшные комплексы по этому поводу – Илья должен был знать, что «Синий цвет мне понравился» - не то, что говорят люди, желая сделать вид, что что-то понимают в искусстве.  
\- Мне тоже, - ответил Наполеон.  
Он приложил максимум усилий, чтобы это не прозвучало снисходительно, и, очевидно, получилось – большевик еще разок застенчиво улыбнулся и вновь задумался. Когда они свернули за угол, направляясь к отелю, он спросил:  
\- А в Амстердаме тебе какие-нибудь картины нравятся?  
Амстердам был следующим пунктом программы, если только мистер Уэйверли не готовил им сюрприз.  
\- Есть несколько, - отозвался Наполеон. Теперь была его очередь, да? Сделать какой-то жест. – Может, сможем выкроить время и посмотреть. Я имею в виду, мы все, если и Габи захочет.  
Илья поразмыслил над предложением.  
\- Может быть неплохо. Если работа позволит, конечно.  
\- Конечно.


End file.
